Question: Subtract. ${411{,}237- 371{,}056}$
Solution: ${4}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${{3}}$ ${{0}}$ ${{300000} - {300000} = {0}}$ ${411{,}237- 371{,}056}= 40{,}181$